1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an optical image acquisition device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a microscanning system for acquiring a two-dimensional (2D) image and an operating method thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
A conventional microscope spectrum measuring system acquires spectrum information of an image of an object under testing done through dot measurement. To be more specific, the microscope spectrum measuring system scans and acquires the image through the movement of either the object or a measuring device as acquiring a spectral image of the object under test.
For example, when the object under testing is a biopsy specimen, the conventional measuring system comprises a conventional microscope and a conventional line-scanning hyper-spectrometer for acquiring an image and spectrum information of the tiny biopsy specimen. First, the user places the biopsy specimen on a platform using the stepping mechanism of the conventional microscope, and then controls the displacement of the platform along two directions (i.e., an X direction and a Y direction) by means of a precision stepping motor for acquiring a 2D image of the biopsy specimen and the corresponding spectrum information thereof.
To accurately detect the biochemical characteristics of tiny objects under testing, nanoscale photoelectric detection technologies have emerged and have gradually become the primary development tendency. Because biopsy specimens are generally sized on the nanoscale, increased requirements are imposed on the precision of displacement of the stepping mechanism platform in the two directions. It is worth noting that the conventional stepping mechanism platform with a piezoelectric actuator has disadvantages, including difficulty calibrating and inadequate accuracy; consequently, it is costly to produce a mechanism platform with a higher displacement precision and the choke point of the technology becomes increasingly prominent. Furthermore, when the original objective lens with an objective lens of a corresponding magnification factor is replaced according to the size of the object under testing, the original movable mechanism platform has to also be replaced by a movable mechanism platform with a corresponding precision according to the magnification factor of the new objective lens. As a consequence, when objects of different sizes are measured, the objective lenses of different magnification factors and stepping mechanism platforms of different precisions have to be used and recalibrations have to be made on the optical path of the whole measuring system, which is inconvenient for operation. On the other hand, the object under testing may be unsuitably moved relative to the conventional line-scanning hyper-spectrometer in certain situations; as a result, the user has to purchase or install another measuring system to overcome the special case, which will increase the hardware cost and reduce the measurement efficiency.
Accordingly, the resolution of an image acquired by the conventional measuring system corresponds to the precision of the stepping mechanism platform. To overcome the aforesaid shortcomings, a measuring system in which the resolution of an acquired image is not determined by the precision of the platform displacement as was in the prior art, is desired in the scanning industry.